Sensor Girl (Pre-Zero Hour)
*Real Name: Projectra Wind'zzor *Alias: Sensor Girl, Princess Projectra; Queen Projectra *Identity: Semi-secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Occupation: Legionnaire; Queen, formerly Princess *Family: King Voxv (father, deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); Val Armorr, aka Karate Kid (partner, deceased); Pharoxx (cousin); Hagga (grandmother) *Affiliations: Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) *First appearance: Adventure Comics vol 1 #346 (Jul 1966) *Universe: Pre-Zero Hour *Alternate versions: see Princess Projectra/Sensor Girl disambiguation History Projectra is a member of the royal family of the low-tech planet Orando, and possesses the superhuman ability to generate illusions affecting all five senses. During her membership in the Legion of Super-Heroes, she met, fell in love with, and married the martial artist Karate Kid. After her father King Voxv died, she fought her cousin Pharoxx and her mentor Hagga, who sought to usurp the throne. Afterward she became Queen Projectra of Orando, and she and Karate Kid became reserve members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. When the Legion of Super-Villains invaded Orando, Nemesis Kid (Pre-Zero Hour) defeated Karate Kid in personal combat and killed him. Projectra subsequently killed Nemesis Kid in revenge, claiming royal privilege to do so even though it violated the Legion's code against killing. She resigned from the Legion of Super-Heroes during Karate Kid's funeral and used the Legion of Super-Villains' warp devices to take Orando to another dimension to preserve them from 30th century technology and dangers. Projectra was later ordered by her elders to pay penance for indirectly bringing the Legion of Super-Villains to Orando and returned to the Legion's dimension, using the pseudonym Sensor Girl. Her powers were enhanced giving her the ability to see beyond the illusions of life (such as the 'illusions' of distance and physical obstacles). Rather than create obvious illusions, she used her illusion-projection effects to partially or completely block her opponents' senses, project an illusion of darkness (similar to that of Shadow Lass), or disorient victims by making it appear that their skin had vanished. Projectra kept the basis of her sensory alterations secret, since enemies familiar with her illusions might be able to ignore them. Initially she kept her identity hidden even from her fellow Legionnaires except for Saturn Girl, who vouched for her. She also cloaked herself with an illusionary disguise which fully masked her face. Some Legionnaires (particularly Brainiac 5) believed that she was a clone of Supergirl, who had been murdered by the Anti-Monitor during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Projectra was later unmasked by the Emerald Empress during a battle with the Fatal Five. Afterward, however, most individuals outside of the Legion continued to remain unaware of her true identity. Within the five-year timespan following the Magic Wars, Earth fell under the covert control of the Dominators, and withdrew from the United Planets. During this period, Projectra lost her heightened Sensor Girl abilities (although her original illusion-casting powers remained). Some time later, the members of the Dominators' highly classified 'Batch SW6' escaped captivity. Originally, Batch SW6 appeared to be a group of teenage Legionnaire clones, created from samples apparently taken just prior to Ferro Lad's death at the hands of the Sun-Eater. Later, they were revealed to be time-paradox duplicates, every bit as legitimate as their older counterparts. However, the SW6 version of Projectra was killed in battle (along with SW6's Chameleon Boy and Karate Kid) fighting Dominion troops. 70s/80s (Superboy & the LSH/LSH vols 2 & 3) SensorGirl-JR.gif V3 sensor girl.gif Sensorgirl12.gif SensorGirl David sLegion.gif Sensor20Girl.gif Sensor Girl-JSA6-MKMH.gif Ratonpier SensorGirl02.gif LvSsensort.gif LvSsensor1.gif LvSprincesssensor90s1.gif LvSprincesssensor90s.gif MP_Sensor_Girl_Nov_06.gif JR-SensorGirl.gif Eighties sensorgirl.GIF 8kT4PnA.gif JR-SensorGirlMagicWars.gif|Magic Wars V3 sensor girlmw.gif|Magic Wars Rat SensorGirl03.gif|Magic Wars Other versions Legionlineup2b.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:30th Century Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:S Category:Homeworld: Orando